Computing devices, such as laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs)), and tablet computing devices, receive input from users in a variety of ways. For instance, users can provide input to computing devices using keyboards, mice, touchscreens, and microphones.